


Falling For You

by orphan_account



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Cyrus Goodman, Sleepovers, Smitten T. J. Kippen, Soft T. J. Kippen, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Cyrus didn’t realize it at first, but then again who does. It’s the little things that they do that cause you to fall for them. And Cyrus Goodman was falling hard for TJ Kippen."Cyrus thinks that his crush is unrequited, only for him to be proven wrong (which happens a lot in this fic). Cyrus is a sensitive boy who sometimes makes mistakes. TJ is just as sensitive and makes just as many mistakes. Buffy and Andi just want their friends to be happy.I don't want to give too much away, cause I have a lot planned. Long story short, there's some: mutual pining, oblivious Cyrus, misunderstandings, light angst, explanations, making up, and maybe a happy ending. Sort of canon compliant. Everyone is in high school. GHC and TJ are freshmen, Jonah and Amber are sophomores. Kippen SIbling/Twins. Mr. Kippen is a single father.*tags are still being updated* [ON HIATUS I HAD AP EXAMS AND I STILL HAVE FINALS. IM SO SORRY GUYS]





	Falling For You

The Universe works in mysterious ways. No one would have expected Cyrus Goodman to be friends with TJ Kippen. It seemed almost satirical. Although their relationship started out as being enemies by default, it had only gone uphill.

 

Cyrus wasn’t supposed to like TJ. He had a bully reputation and was terrible to Buffy. Yet there he was in the cafeteria helping Cyrus get a muffin.

 

Cyrus saw TJ as scary and intimidating. But fate had brought TJ to the swings where he first let down his guard and had fun with Cyrus.

 

Cyrus expected TJ to be cold and uncaring. As TJ confided in Cyrus about his learning disability and his passion for basketball, Cyrus realized that this he was wrong.

 

Every prior expectation that Cyrus had for TJ was shattered with each moment they spent together. While everyone saw TJ as the stereotypical jock bully, Cyrus saw a kind, caring, fun teenage boy.

 

Cyrus didn’t realize it at first, but then again who does. It’s the little things that they do that cause you to fall for them. And Cyrus Goodman was falling hard for TJ Kippen.

 

It had been about a week since the shiva, and Cyrus decided that he was ready to tell Buffy and Andi. He was meeting them at the Spoon for lunch anyways.

 

Cyrus could feel his heart beating in his chest as he entered the diner. _It’s okay, Cyrus. They’re your best friends._ He thought to himself.

 

He looked towards the booth where Andi and Buffy sat and smiled warmly. Andi was waving enthusiastically while Buffy shot him a wide smile. He immediately felt better and made his way over to his friends.

 

“Hey, Cyrus! How have you been?” Buffy asked. Cyrus shoved her arm playfully.

 

“We just saw each other yesterday!”

 

“But it feels like forever!” Andi dramatically sighed.

 

“And I’m not allowed to ask how my best friend is doing?” Buffy said sarcastically.

 

Cyrus sighed. “Actually, there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you guys.”

 

Andi and Buffy sensed that it was serious, and immediately gave Cyrus their full attention.

 

“I- I don’t know how to say this. It’s something that I’ve wanted to say for a while, but I wasn’t really sure of myself. But now that I am, I’m too scared to say it.” Cyrus looked up nervously at the two girls.

 

“Cyrus, you know that we love you and will support you no matter what,” Buffy said in a concerned, yet comforting tone.

 

“I know. It’s just… I like TJ.” Cyrus blurted out before his brain could stop him. Buffy and Andi wore shocked expressions, which only fed Cyrus’ anxiety. He felt as if the whole diner had gotten quiet.

 

Finally, Andi spoke. “Called it,” she mumbled to Buffy, who then started laughing. Cyrus looked at Buffy as if she had just grown a third eye, then Andi started laughing, too.

 

Eventually, Cyrus joined in after realizing the ridiculousness of the situation. Imagine falling in love with the captain of the basketball team who also happened to be your best friend’s ex-enemy.

 

Once the laughter had died down, Cyrus finally responded. “You’re not mad?”

 

Buffy smiled at him. “Of course not. He might have been a jerk to me, but he treats you like his whole world.” Cyrus blushed at that. “Anyone with a pair of eyes could see that you guys are good for each other.”

 

Cyrus felt kind of stupid for assuming that they wouldn’t support him. “Thank you, guys. I could not have asked for a better pair of friends.”

 

“You and TJ would definitely be the cutest couple at Grant High,” Andi said.

 

“Oh ho ho, no. I don’t ever plan on telling him. Chances are, he doesn’t like me back. He’s already such a good friend, and I don’t want to lose that.”

 

Both Andi and Buffy looked at each other, then Cyrus incredulously.

 

“Either way, I’m happy that you told us, Cy,” Andi said, take Cyrus’s hand in hers.

 

~

 

The thirteenth of every month was always reserved for the Good Hair Crew sleepover. It was tradition ever since fourth grade. Before, it was just Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus watching movies, playing board games, and gossiping until one of them fell asleep (it was almost always Cyrus). Jonah had been added to the roster just over 4 months ago. It had been awkward at first, but all the kinks were worked out by the third sleepover.

 

Cut to the present, March 13th. Cyrus had known TJ for a little over a year now. He figured it was about time to invite him to the monthly GHC + Jonah sleepover. He had wanted to do it sooner, but TJ’s relationship with Buffy was constantly changing. Luckily, the dynamic had plateaued over the last few months, and they had consistently stayed acquaintances. Buffy had also just been recognized as MVP for the Spikes, so she was exceptionally giddy. Now was the perfect time to invite TJ. But first, he wanted to run it by Andi and Buffy.

  
  


**GHC/Good Hair Chat**

_(Andiman,_ **Slayer** _, and_ Cy-Guy _)_

 

Hey guys. I was wondering if I could -

invite TJ to the sleepover tonight?     

 

_\- I guess so..._

_\- I mean the conflict between him and_

_Buffy was months ago, but idk what she_

_would say_

 

You’re right ssjkdshjs -

Buffy? -

 

**\- Idk, cy :/**

**\- This is our special thing! Besides, you**

**already spend so much time with him**

 

Cmon, buff >:[. I thought we were -

passed this!   

We invited jonah!! -

 

_\- He does have a point…_

 

Please :3 -

 

**\- Hhhhhhh**

**\- Alright. U can invite him**

 

Thank you sm, Buffy sjdkfhsj -

 

**\- There’s no denying that he makes**

**you happy**

**\- Besides… maybe you two will finally**

**get together**

 

BUFFY WHAT -

 

* _Slayer has gone offline*_

 

I bet you he doesn’t even like guys  -

 

_\- Hehe. Sure ;)_

 

cMON ANDI -

 

* _Andiman has gone offline*_

 

DARN! -

  


“Darn!” Cyrus said exasperatedly. He slammed his phone down on the desk, then immediately checked for cracks. He slumped back in his chair and sighed, only to hear TJ trying (and failing) to stifle a laugh.

“What?” Cyrus asked.

 

TJ shook his head then looked up at Cyrus.“You’re just so adorable when you’re angry.” Cyrus just smiled and rolled his eyes.

 

“But seriously, you okay, Underdog?” TJ chuckled.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Andi and Buffy were just being annoying,” Cyrus sighed.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Just the normal teasing.”

 

TJ’s face turned serious. “You know, I can talk to them if they’re bothering you. I know you guys have been friends longer than we have, but I don’t mind putting people in their place.” Cyrus’ heart swelled at TJ’s protectiveness, and he inwardly laughed at the slight threat in the statement.

 

“No it’s alright. Just friendly banter, really.” Cyrus said, in hopes of easing TJ’s concerns.

 

“Alright then,” TJ said in an almost unbelieving tone. TJ was just turning towards the front when Cyrus spoke up.

 

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Cyrus gathered up all the confidence he could muster. “Would you like to come over to my place for a sleepover? It would be tonight. I’m sorry that I’m asking on such a short notice, but I wanted Andi and Buffy’s approval first. Oh, and they’ll be there, too. Maybe Jonah if he ever decides to answer his texts. You don’t have to come if you don’t wa-”

 

Cyrus was cut off by TJ’s hand on his shoulder. He internally groaned at himself for rambling.

 

“Of course I’ll come, Underdog,” TJ replied without hesitation.

 

_Oh. Well that was easy._

 

“What time does it start?” TJ asked.

 

“Uh… 5:30 p.m.”

 

“Great! I’ll see you then!” TJ flashed a smile at Cyrus before turning towards the board.

 

Cyrus couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the lesson.


End file.
